


Look After You

by talkingtothesky



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Maria’s life now is hardly what you’d call relaxing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted [here on LJ](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/653900.html).
> 
> Title from The Fray.

Maria’s life now is hardly what you’d call relaxing. It’s fast-paced, adrenaline-filled. Finding the balance between schoolwork and helping to save the world is a constant struggle. There are times – very rare moments – when Maria looks at her carefree classmates and envies them their simple existence.   
  
But then Sarah Jane will smile at her – manic, or relieved, or proud – and Maria is reminded of how much it’s all worth it. The sleepless nights, the running for their lives. Sarah Jane wraps her up in a hug and the frantic spinning of Maria’s world slows down to a more manageable speed.


End file.
